Creepy Camp: Chapter 9
The message read, "Dear Alice, my sweet Alice, There is a big misunderstanding and I would like to apologise. It's all my fault and my mess, not yours. So I'm going to clean this all up myself by asking you to earn my trust once again. Icy kissed me and I struggled to get out of her grasp but she didn't let me out of her arms. Please forgive me. Please, Alice, my sweet, sweet, Alice." Alice was lost. She dropped the letter into her laps and rubbed her forehead. She didn't know what to do, she felt like she was suppose to apologize to Traront, too. She grabbed the letter and placed it on her bed-side dresser and closed her eyes as she pulled on the blanket onto herself and started to drift off into deep sleep. The next morning, Alice got out of bed before Ida did and got dressed to head off to Traront's cabin with his letter in her hands. She walked on the sand and looked at the rising sun and thought, ''"What a beautiful sun-rise." ''She got to Traront's cabin and took a deep breath before she knocked softly onto the wooden door. Alice looked down at her sandels, just then, the door of the cabin opened and Alice lifted up her head to see Traront in his pyjamas rubbing his eyes sleepily. But once he looked up to see Alice, his eyes widened and he whispered, "Alice." Alice looked softly into Traront's eyes with her sweet green eyes and looked down at the letter and said, "Hi." A smile formed onto Traront's face and he replied, "I see you got my letter." Alice smiled a small chuckling smirk and looked up to Traront and said, "I'm so sorry. I should have listened to--" But she was cut by Traront as he said, "No, no, no. You should've done nothing else than what you did that night" And he continued, "I was the idiot who went into the kiss with Icy." Tears started to form in Alice's eyes and suddenly, she jumped onto Traront and gave him a tight hug. "I missed you so much." Alice whispered, still hugging Traront. Traront hugged Alice back and said, "I missed you too." The two stopped hugging and Traront remembered something, "One minute." He got back into his cabin and grabbed something quickly and told Alice, "Close your eyes." She closed them and bit her bottom lip. Traront walked slowly towards Alice, bent down onto one of his knees and opened the box that was in his hands...."Open." Alice opened her eyes to see a ruby ring inside the box Traront was holding and heard the words slip out of Traront's mouth, "Will you marry me?" Alice bursted into tears of joy and squealed out, "YES!" Traront smiled from ear to ear and slip the ring onto Alice's finger. Alice hugged Traront tightly once again as he stood up and they kissed as if they were in a fairy tale. "I have to go change now." Traront said with a chuckle as he winked at Alice and closed the door of the cabin. Alice squealed as she took a look at her ring and ran off to Winda, Adriana, Jesssica, Maddie, Aurora, Minnie, Skittella, Ida and Nix, who were all walking as a big group towards the beach to play some volley-ball before breakfast gets ready. "GUYS!" Alice shouted as she almost ran into them, "Traront purposed to me." "NO WAY!" Everyone cheered and took a look at Alice's ring and they already started planning for Alice's wedding. "So where do you want to make it?" Winda asked Alice casually as they all walked towards the volley-ball net. "I'm not sure yet, I think I'm not sure of anything yet!" Alice replied, "All I know is that you, Winda, will be one of my bridesmaids." "Cool!" Winda went on, "I've always wanted to be a bridesmaid, I've been one once when my cousin got married." Alice let out a chuckle, and she felt better than ever, and was very thankful for all these amazing friends and family, and life. Category:Creepy Camp